Multi-chamber inflatable packaging cushions with a single inflation point are known. They typically have a plurality of aligned individual inflatable chambers, with each chamber having a self-sealing inflation check valve at one end. A manifold extends across the ends of the chambers in communication with the inflation check valves, and the manifold has an opening at one end thereof for receiving an inflation tube. The inflation tube delivers air to the manifold, and the air passes through the individual inflation check valves to inflate the individual chambers. The result is an inflated multi-chamber packaging cushion.
A significant disadvantage of such known multi-chamber inflatable packaging cushions is the difficulty in engaging an inflation tube with the manifold. This function requires simultaneously manipulating the manifold portion of the packaging cushion and inserting the inflation tube, which is a two-handed manual operation. This substantially limits any opportunity for automated inflation of the packaging cushions, and also requires careful attention for successful manual inflation.
Although the foregoing difficulties are usually associated with multi-chamber inflatable packaging cushions, a single chamber inflatable packaging cushion may also require insertion of an inflation tube into an inflation valve, which may be difficult to accomplish in some circumstances.
Accordingly, improvement in the structure and way that inflatable packaging cushions are inflated would be a welcome improvement in the art.